Siglo XXI
by salviohexia
Summary: Tony sabía que el Capitán había vivido una parte de su difícil juventud en los 40's, sabía que muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, pero Tony pensaba que el Capitán debía modernizarse un poco, que debía tratar de adaptarse al siglo XXI.


Tony sabía que el Capitán había vivido una parte de su ─difícil─ juventud en los 40's, sabía que muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, pero Tony pensaba que el Capitán debía modernizarse un poco, que debía tratar de adaptarse al siglo XXI.

_**. . . . . .**_

─Y… está parte de aquí te muestra tus followers, como vez yo tengo bastantes ─dijo Tony con orgullo al ver sus dos millones (y aumentando) de followers en Twitter.

Steve se quedó pensativo viendo el monitor de la computadora.

─¿No te preocupa saber que te siga un maniático? ¿O alguien que quiera los secretos de tu empresa? ─preguntó Steve, él sí sonaba bastante preocupado.

A Tony le dieron ganas de sonreír, pero se las aguantó para poder girar los ojos en un falso gesto de fastidio.

─No Capi, las personas te siguen pero de diferente manera. Er… por ejemplo… yo escribo un tweet… ¿te acuerdas cómo escribir un tweet, verdad? ─Steve sólo asintió, parecía un tanto nervioso. Tony tuvo que aguantarse de nuevo las ganas de sonreír como un idiota─. De acuerdo, checa lo que pasa cuando escribo algo y lo envío…

_**TonyStark**_ _Creo que después de mí, el #CapitánAmérica es el Vengador que tiene el mejor trasero._

─¡TONY! ─gritó Steve avergonzado cuando miró lo que Stark había enviado. Estaba todo rojo del rostro y hasta el cuello.

─Cálmese Capi, sólo era para demostración. Ahora, esas dos millones de personas pueden ver lo que yo escribí… y es ahí cuando pasa lo divertido. Vamos a ver las respuestas.

─¿Cómo es que te van a responder tan rápido? ─preguntó Steve, seguía bastante colorado.

Tony sonrió engreído.

─Estás hablando conmigo.

Le dio clic al icono de la " " en la pantalla para ver sus menciones y RTs.

Steve casi se infarta al ver que cientos de personas estaban de acuerdo con Tony, o más bien dicho, casi se infarta al ver que muchas personas los consideraban una pareja. Tony se limitó a reír, deleitado por el sonrojo del muy avergonzado Capitán.

_**. . . . . .**_

Steve entró a la sala con su nuevo celular en la mano. Tony le había dicho cómo hacer llamadas y responder mensajes ─y hasta podía entrar a esos Twitter y Facebook que él siempre usaba, pero por ahora Steve prefería dejar es a un lado─, pero aún era un poco complicado para él.

─Agente Barton, agente Romanoff ─no quería interrumpirlos mientras parecían tan cómodos uno con el otro al ver la televisión, pero en serio necesitaba ayuda─… necesito… su ayuda.

La agente Romanoff que estaba antes recostada sobre el agente Barton se enderezó de inmediato.

─Claro Capitán ─dijo ella con seriedad─, ¿qué necesita?

─Estaba leyendo un poco cuando me llegó un mensaje de Tony… pero ha de estar en una especie de código, porque no puedo leerlo ─les informó. Podía ser algo importante y él nunca se daría cuenta.

─¿Podríamos ver el mensaje? ─preguntó Barton. Steve le pasó su celular. El agente Barton lo observó por un momento… luego sonrió divertido, al igual que la agente Romanoff─. Capitán… ¿ya había intercambiado mensajes con Tony?

─Sí ─asintió Steve─, pero los anteriores siempre pude leerlos, ese en realidad, no tengo ni idea de lo que quiere decir.

Barton le regresó su celular. Steve volvió a mirar la pantalla, las palabras "_K onda zxy, he ztado pnsndo n ti tdo el día. Miss u so muxxx_" no significaban nada para él.

─Lo que Stark quiso decir ─empezó la agente Romanoff, trataba de seguir seria pero no parecía que iba a lograrlo─ es… "¿Qué onda, sexy? He estado pensando en ti todo el día. Te extraño mucho". Así escriben los chicos… ─ha de ser una broma ─añadió porque pareció darse cuenta que a Steve casi le da un ataque.

_**. . . . . .**_

─_Ya me cansé _─decía Steve tallándose los ojos─_. No entiendo cómo a la gente le puede gustar esto… ver la pantalla durante tanto tiempo lastima la vista_.

Tony ya le había explicado a Steve lo que era el Skype, ahora trataba de que lo utilizara. Ya tenían su buena hora y media charlando. Pepper le decía que se pusiera a trabajar, que tenía muchas juntas atrasadas, pero su Todo Americano favorito iba primero.

─Entonces ya cierra todo, Capi. No queremos que se te arruine tu visión de 20/20, ¿verdad?

─_Está bien_ ─dijo Steve, todavía se tallaba sus ojos, a Tony le pareció notar que estaban algo llorosos.

─¿Recuerdas cómo cerrar…?

─_Sí, sí, sí, ayer me dijiste como cincuenta veces_.

Aunque parecía no haber entendido muy bien, pues sólo había minimizado la ventana. Tony quería medio asustarlo, medio regañarlo, pero se quedó callado cuando vio la enorme y perfecta sonrisa que el Capitán tenía en los labios.

Él cerró el Skype y todo lo demás desde su computadora.

_**. . . . . .**_

Siendo el baile de caridad de un estúpido museo, la música como las personas era bastante aburrida. Suerte que Tony estaba acompañado de su adorable patriota para entretenerse.

─¿Bailamos? ─le preguntó de la forma más caballerosa posible. Era mucho decir, pues normalmente él llegaba con la chica con quien quería bailar y la llevaba a la pista.

Steve se quedó inmóvil un momento.

─¿Qué? ─tosió algunas veces─. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a la Srta. Potts? ¿O a la agente Romanoff?

─Pfff, Pepper está muy ocupada realizando negocios por mí… y bueno, no se lo puedo pedir a Romanovich ("Es Romanoff") porque Legolas me mataría.

Steve asintió como comprendiendo mas no dio respuesta alguna. Tony tuvo que preguntarle de nuevo.

─No sé ─respondió el Capitán─, no soy una chica.

─Me doy cuenta, créeme ─le dijo Tony entre risas.

Después de mucho tiempo y un largo discurso, Tony pudo convencer a Steve de que bailara con él. No importaba que Steve hubiera aceptado bailar con él con la condición de que lo hicieran en un lugar dónde nadie pudiera verlos. El techo del museo estaba bien para Tony, después de todo la noche estaba casi romántica.

_**. . . . . .**_

─Esto definitivamente está mal… ─decía nerviosamente Steve a Tony, que estaba demasiado cerca suyo─… tú estás mal… necesitas ayuda.

Tony se acercó al Capitán todavía un poco más, el sofá nunca le había parecido tan pequeño al pobre Steve.

─Capi, esto es el siglo XXI, no hay nada de malo… es más, nunca ha sido malo, es sólo que antes estaban llenos de prejuicios.

─No estés jugando conmigo ─pidió Steve, sonaba demasiado lastimero para el gusto de Stark.

Tony se sentó derecho y se puso serio.

─Nunca jugaría con esto.

Tony volvió a acortar la distancia entre ellos y puso sus labios sobre los del Capitán América, éste se quedó tenso por un momento, pero se fue relajando lentamente. Stark movió sus labios lentamente esperando a que Rogers hiciera lo mismo ─el sujeto era prácticamente virgen en todo─; si bien fue algo torpe, era simplemente perfecto.

Los dos estaban tan ocupados el uno en el otro que no se dieron cuenta cuando Bruce y Thor entraban a la sala. Se quedaron inmóviles en la puerta.

─Thor… ─dijo Bruce con voz estrangulada, ya sabía que a Tony le gustaba el Capitán, sólo que no pensaba fuera a conseguir algo con él realmente─. ¿No quieres ir a la cocina? Te enseñaré a utilizar los electrodomésticos para que puedas prepararte tus Pop Tarts por ti mismo… ─lo que menos quería Bruce era interrumpir.

Thor asintió rápidamente y se fueron por dónde habían llegado.

_**Fin**_

_**. . . . . .**_

* * *

Espero no esté tan mal, pero no estoy acostumbrada a los súper héroes ─se una o dos cosas sobre ellos, no como HP que me lo sé al revés y al derecho─.

Oh si alguien está leyendo esto, les pido un favor enorme? ¿Pueden pasar a mi LJ? ─es salviohexiia,livejournal,com (con puntos, obvio)─ Es que no sé cómo conocer personas ahí ):


End file.
